How To Series
by LeastStealthyBrah
Summary: Ever wonder how to do or get over things? well look no further as Setsuna and the gang from Mahora Academy show you! Various short stories where Setsuna and some of the others find ways to get over problems. M for later issues...
1. How To Get Over Shyness

**Hey so I was bored sitting in history class and I came up with the idea of writing a series of short stories based on the idea of using the HOW TO theme...**

**I was thinking whenever I wanted to take a break from the other stories, that I would do up some of these. I was planning on mostly using Setsuna or Konoka for them, but I may also throw in a few other characters.**

**Also, if you have an idea for a HOW TO, let me know in the reviews and I'll see if I can write something up!**

***/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/**

**How To Get Over Shyness **

**With The Half Demon Of Mahora Academy**

**With help from the Fresh Prince of Bel Aire...**

_Man it's such a nice day out today...seems like a waste to spend it cooped up in this classroom...doesn't help that Negi-kun keeps going on and on about some boring play...usually I follow along but today...gah! today I just wanna get out of here...there's gotta be something I can do to entertain myself until the bell goes..._

Setsuna sighed deeply to herself as she picked up her pencil and began to twirl it around in her fingers. On most occasions, the swordswoman was rather respectable and was one of the only students in class to pay attention to even the most boring of Negi's lectures. Today however, her head was completely lost to weather outside. It had been raining for days now and after being cooped up at the dorms, the warm light coming from the windows on the other side of the classroom was calling to her. The swordswoman looked up to the clock at the front of the room and groaned as she saw that there was still a half an hour until she would be freed from this class room. She heard a soft laugh come from her seating buddy Madoka beside her. Clearly the cheerleader thought that Setsuna was beginning to resemble a certain twin ponytailed classmate of theirs rather than her usual patient self.

Setsuna continued to twirl her pencil around as she leaned back into her chair, trying to think of something she could do to keep herself sane for the next thirty minutes. She must have looked funny with the obvious look of frustration and impatience on her face, because once again, she heard a giggle come from somewhere behind her. Unlike the one she had gotten from Madoka, this giggle made the swordswoman's heart beat faster and feel like it was going to pop out of her chest. She recognized that sound immediately and decided to slowly sit back up again. Setsuna could feel a blush coming to her face as she felt a pair of chocolate brown eyes settle on the back of her head. She didn't understand what kind of power Konoka had over her, but she knew that it was obvious to all of her classmates the types of feelings she had for the young heiress. Ever since the first met, Setsuna knew that this girl was going to cause her a lot of troubles in the love department.

_I just don't get it...how is it that ojou-sama can have this effect over me...I mean yeah, I lik-love her and all...and I have a feeling she feels the same way...but still, how is it she can talk to me like everything is completely normal and when I try talking to her...everything comes out in a broken up spasm of word vomit...gross, I can't believe I used that analogy...anyway...it's fine when we're hanging out in a group with friends, but as soon as we're alone...there's gotta be some way I can get over being so shy when it comes to talking with her...hmmmmm...maybe if I try writing it out or something...wait! All those guys who make rap music seem to be pretty confident with themselves...maybe I could get over my shyness if I make a rap about my life with Konoka! Yeah! It's not like I have anything better to do anyway!_

Setsuna smirked to herself as she flipped over her page filled with notes to find a nice new blank one. She quietly cracked her knuckles before leaning over her paper to begin writing. She sat there for a few moments, deep in thought about what she should say before an idea finally came to her. Her hand began to race across the page as she laid out the words.

**Now this is a story all about how**

**My life got flipped-turned upside down**

**And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there**

**And tell you all about my life with the Ko-no-e heir...**

Setsuna smiled to herself as she looked over the introduction to her rap. She remembered the theme song from an old American show she recently got into with Asuna and Konoka, and thought that the beat used for that would be a good one to work with. She stared at the paper again, humming the beat in her head as she continued on writing.

**In Kyoto, Kansai region born and raised**

**Her family's complex is where we spent most of our days**

**Hangin' out, protecting, not acting all cool**

**And all playin' some catch in the yard like a fool**

**When bad day came, and it was no good**

**Kono-chan fell in a stream, feet from where I stood**

**I jumped right in to help her out but ended up a fool**

**So I left to train and get stronger at the Shinmei-ryu school...**

Setsuna laughed in her head, thinking that so far it was turning out pretty good. It felt kind of odd to write about her past, as it brought up a little bit of sadness and regret for up and leaving her best friend as well as the one girl she truly loved; but at the same time it felt like a huge weight was lifting off of her. Maybe once she got over her regrets, she could finally talk to Konoka without sounding like an idiot...maybe.

**I came to Mahora and whenI got here**

**A familiar face greeted me with chocolate brown hair**

**I wasn't ready for her then and thought that this chance was rare**

**So I snuck back to the shadows to protect the Ko-no-e heir...**

Now Setsuna was left with the closing verse to her rap. She looked up at the clock and noticed that she had managed to kill a good chunk of time. The swordswoman smiled to herself as she thought about the possibility of maybe sharing her work with Konoka. It couldn't hurt to show her and it would almost be like an apology for everything that had happened before they reunited as friends. The heiress had already forgiven her countless times before and even found it amusing whenever Setsuna brought it up; but the swordswoman felt she needed to do this, if not for Konoka, than at least for herself. With a determined look, she once again pressed pencil to paper.

**Then, our, trip came round to Kyoto this year**

**And Kono-chan yelled "help I need you here!"**

**I saved her again, and it was finally clear**

**That my place was right there with the Ko-no-e heir...**

As she finished up her writing, Setsuna leaned back in her chair with a sigh of satisfaction. She had managed to get out what she wanted to and felt a hundred percent better than she had before. Finally, she had come to terms with her past concerning her mistake in leaving Konoka, and even felt like now she could read this to her without feeling like her throat was going to seal up.

_Great! Now I just need to wait until class is over and see if ojou-sama wants to hang out for a little bit...I'll bust out this master piece and read it to her, effectively ending my bout of shyness...I can't wait to see the look on her face when she hears it...maybe she'll finally be the one left speechless...man, she's gonna look sooo cute...m-maybe I can..I can get a h-hug or something out of it...crap, crap , crap! I'm starting to freak out...there's no way I can do this! I gotta put this away before anyone sees it...maybe I'll read it some other ti-..._

"Oi Setsuna! What ya got there?" said Asuna from next to her as she grabbed for the paper on her friend's desk.

"Gahhhhh wahhhh?" replied Setsuna as she effectively fell backwards onto the floor when her leaning chair gave way.

The bell had gone off just under a minute ago and Setsuna was too busy panicking in her head to notice. Now, her heart felt like it going to explode and her face turned a dark shade of red as she watched Asuna pick up the paper she had written on and began to read it over. Asuna smirked and sent a glance towards her panicky friend on the floor. She was one of the first to pick up on the feelings the swordswoman had for her roommate, and had tried many a time to get them together. All her attempts failed though thanks to Setsuna's inability to hold a conversation.

The orange haired friend then sent a wink to Setsuna, causing the swordswoman's eyes to open wide with worry and begin to scramble back to her feet. "Hey Konoka...come here a minute...this paper that Setsuna wrote has something with your name in it! You should totally read it!"

"It's something about me?" asked Konoka with a smile and a small giggle as she made her way over. She looked down at her protector who was still trying to wrestle her way out from her chair to get up. "I hope it's nothing bad...Set-chan..."

"N-no...o-o-of course n-not!" replied Setsuna, finally getting to her feet. "b-but you probably d-don't wanna r-read it an-anway...it's nothing!"

"Oh come on now!" laughed Konoka as she took the paper from Asuna. "If it's from you I bet it's something great!"

_Gah! CRAP CRAP CRAP! THIS WASN'T THE PLAN! FOREVER A SHY LONER!_


	2. How To Be A Ladies' Man

**How To Be A Ladies' Man**

**Starring The Wonder Mage Boy**

_Oh no...I'm running late! That teachers' meeting was only supposed to be about a half an hour, how it went a full hour I don't know! Plus I was running late to even get to there this morning. I imagine I look quiet the thrown together mess...oh well, hopefully the girls won't notice..._

Negi quickly ran a hand through his hair to ruffle it up in an attempt to fix it as best he could. He had been up all night trying to grade his class's essays and had barely gotten any sleep before Asuna kicked him awake when she returned from her route. He had barely anytime to throw on some clothes and grab some toast before running out the door. Now as he rounded the corner, the ten year old felt his lack of sleep catching up with him. Hopefully he could make it through the first two periods of class, as he had some time off to catch a nap while the girls had free period.

Negi stopped to quickly catch his breath as he reached to turn the handle on the door. He opened it and stepped inside, making his way straight to his desk to put his things down before turning to the class. "I'm terribly sorry for being a little late today girls...My meeting ran long, and I had only just gotten away from it. Please excuse me for appearance today as well, as I had no time to...yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn..."

Negi stopped dead in mid sentence as he was attacked with the most satisfying yawn he'd ever had. He even managed to stretch out, raising his arms high in the air before letting them drop, rubbing the back of his neck in the process. It was nice to feel his whole body finally relax after the hectic morning he had. In fact, Negi was so comfortable that he had completely forgotten that he was now standing in front of a now dead silent class 3-A.

"Oh my...I...I'm dreadfully sorry about tha-..."

"OH MY GODS THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" screamed Makie as she shot up from her seat.

"I...I NEED TO HUG HIM!" added Ayaka.

Within seconds, over half of the class descended upon the young teacher in a massive glomping session. He was completely surrounded by grabbing hands and breasts coming straight at him from eye level. Negi was struggling now to keep his head above flesh, attempting to get whatever air he could before he slowly got pulled down lower into the group of girls, much like the last survivor in zombie feeding.

From a few feet away Konoka laughed as she was joined by Setsuna. "Poor Negi...I don't think he'll ever get used to us..."

Setsuna smiled. "Yeah, poor kid being jumped on by all those girls."

"All those girls huh?" said Konoka as she smiled deviously; time to have some fun. "Is someone maybe...jealous?"

The swordswoman quickly lit up three shades of red and began to stumble awkwardly with an answer. "N-no...c-course not Kono-chan...I-I I uh was o-only saying tha-..."

Before she could finish Konoka had already launched herself off of her seat and straight into her protector's arms. Apparently, Negi wasn't the only cute one in the class that day...


	3. How To Kiss

**I completely forgot that I had these done and sitting on my computer lol. Since I don't have time for other updates due to exams, I guess I'll put these next two out until I get a chance to update!**

**Enjoy, and keep the idea's coming!**

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

**How To Kiss**

**A Practice Session With The Konoe Heir**

"Chamo, could you serious lay off please?" sighed Konoka as she closed her English notes out of frustration. "You're really starting to get a little pushy about this..."

Chamo took another puff of his cigarette before the heiress grabbed it from his paws and threw it out the window. He gave her an irritated look, but quickly cowered away at the almost motherly stare of disapproval Konoka shot back at him. "Just listen for a sec cuteness...all I'm sayin' is that it pays to be prepared..." he paused for a moment as she continued to eye him suspiciously. "I mean...you don't wanna scare feather head off with a bad one if you girls ever end up doing a pactio, yeah?"

Konoka suddenly blushed and looked away, falling silent for a moment as the little ermine laughed to himself. "Well...if you...put it like that, then I see your point..."

Chamo grinned evilly and twisted his paws together. "Good...now, listen carefully, cause I'm gonna explain to you how to lay down a smooch on sidepony like you've done it for years..."

Konoka turned back around and made sure to watch and listen intently as the little perverted ermine began to explain how to properly kiss Setsuna. He was sure to go into great detail, providing lots of drawings on proper technique as well as doing some self demonstration on the right positioning of hands. Konoka couldn't help but giggle at all of Chamo's awkward little explanations, smiling when she thought about how Setsuna would react if she was in her current situation.

_She'd probably turn bright red and start stammering some cute little sentence out about this not being appropriate for a bodyguard to do...and then she'd go all silent and look all awkward...damn she's cute...like ridiculously cute, it should be a crime...she's just going to have to be punished I guess...maybe I really can use Chamo's lesson to my advantage..._

"...and while all that's goin on, you gotta keep your eyes closed..." said the ermine as he began to finish up. "...cause it would just look creepy to be staring the whole time."

Konoka snapped out from her ever dirtying thoughts and looked back to Chamo. "I'm sorry...what was that last part?"

Chamo facepawed. "It's a good thing you're pretty...KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED OR IT'LL BE AWKWARD!"

"Alright, alright, I got it...geeze..." mumbled the heiress as she made to get up out of her chair.

"Well...are you gonna practice then?" asked the ermine with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"If I did, do you think I'd want you in here watching..." Konoka quickly scooped Chamo up and brought him to the door, ignoring his begging to stay. "Nope...I'm sorry, but THAT would be creepy..."

"But Kono-..." was all the ermine was able to get out before the heiress closed the door, locking it so he couldn't get back in once she turned around.

Now it was time to get down to business. Konoka had to admit that she really did want to practice kissing, as she didn't want to make a fool of herself when the time actually came to lay a good one on her protector; although it had also occurred to her that Setsuna would probably be over the moon with even the smallest or lamest of kisses. However, if she was going to actually break away from her days of teasing the swordswoman and move onto something more, she wanted to do it in a way that Setsuna would never forget. Since she had no prior experience in this field anyway, practice was the only option she had.

She quickly looked around the room to see what she could use as a temporary Setsuna. At first glance, the heiress couldn't find anything that seemed to fit the feel she was looking for. Suddenly, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye from the top of Asuna's bunk. Konoka quickly made her way over to their bunk beds and climbed up the later to see what it was. A grin came over her as she found a plushy that the class rep had given her roommate a few weeks back to celebrate their "monthaversary", as Ayaka had called it. It was odd, but for some reason the stuffed doll sort of resembled her protector; what with its' semi-long black hair and dark looking eyes. Konoka shrugged as she picked it up before jumping back down to the floor. She then held the doll out in front of her and gave it the once over; something was missing.

_Hmmm...maybe if I..._

Konoka walked over to the coffee table and picked up a discarded hair tie that Asuna must have left laying on its' surface. She smirked to herself as she quickly shifted all of the doll's hair to one side before tying it up in a very familiar sidepony. Once completed, she held it out again to give it a finally once over. She laughed at how much it reminded her of Setsuna's mini self she used for patrolling and scouting. This was definitely going to be weird, but she was glad that her practice dummy at least looked like her protector.

"Alright...soooo, here it goes I guess..." said Konoka to herself awkwardly. "Do I just start or should I work up to it? This does feel a little weird now that I'm actually going to do it..."

The doll obviously remained silent and just looked back up at her, almost like it was waiting to get this over with. Konoka eyed it and decided that it would be kind of weird to talk up a doll, so she should probably just get right into it; besides, she already had talking up Setsuna perfected like an art form. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, which she still found to be odd since it wasn't actually her protector, before closing her eyes and slowly moving in.

She felt her lips connect with the plushy softness that was the makeshift Setsuna doll, and felt her nerves slowly die down. Now that she managed to get the initial contact started, she began to go back through her head to everything Chamo had shown her. She brought her hand up to the back of the doll's head and gently pulled it closer to her, parting her lips as she did. She was surprised at how easy this deep kiss thing was, and almost laughed as she thought about how nervous she was when she got to thinking about doing this with Setsuna.

Meanwhile, Asuna was slowly making her way up the hallway after a long training session with Setsuna once classes finished that day. She was looking forward to finally sitting down and relaxing, thinking that Konoka had already began to make dinner. The swordswoman was right beside her, not feeling as worn out but definitely agreeing with the need for some relaxation time. A few feet away from the door, Setsuna noticed that her shoe lace to her training sneaker was untied so she bent down to tie it up. Asuna was about to stop and wait for her, but the swordswoman waved her off. Unfortunately for Konoka, Chamo had taken off from outside the doorway and there was no one to stop the red head from sticking her key into the slot to unlock then open the door.

"Hey Konoka...man, I'm starving..." began Asuna with her head still turned towards Setsuna down the hall. She slowly began to turn inwards. "...I hope you started din-...WHOA...UH...UM...WHOA!"

Konoka froze in place as her eyes shot open and straight to the doorway where her best friend was standing. The red head had just caught her in full make out mode with the Setsuna look-a-like doll and now she had no idea as to how to explain this. Before she could say anything, Asuna burst out laughing and took off down the hallway.

"SETSUNA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE...THE LIPS ARE COMING FOR YOU!" shouted the red head as she tried to sound serious through her laughter. "YOU AREN'T GONNA SURVIVE THIS ONE BUDDY!"

"Wait what are yo-..." was all Setsuna could get out as Asuna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hallway, still laughing hysterically.

Konoka had already dropped the doll and was out the door after her best friend and protector; red faced from embarrassment but also from laughing at herself. "ASUNA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	4. How To Be A Gun Otaku

**How To Be A Gun Otaku**

**A Lesson With The Class Assassin**

"So...why exactly are we doing this today?" asked Setsuna as she rested her arms behind her head. "I thought you were supposed to be going here with Kaede-san..."

Mana sighed as she continued on down the sketchy looking ally way. "Well, we were supposed to go...but then something came up with those rowdy twins and Kaede-san had to go and get herself involved with it...but I still needed to get some new pieces anyway."

Setsuna nodded; usually Mana wasn't talkative around the other members of their class, but she and the swordswoman had a healthy working relationship. They could even be considered friends. "Alright...but you never usually ask me to come along with you for this stuff..."

"Trust me...with what I overheard from Konoka ojou-sama and Asuna-san earlier today...you should be thanking me for getting you away from the dorms..." replied the assassin with a light laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the swordswoman with a worried and slightly blushing look.

"Nothing...look we're here now anyway..."

The two girls came to a stop outside a shabby looking door as Mana reached out to knock on it with a specific beat. A few seconds later, the door swung inwards to reveal a dark room. Setsuna and Mana both stepped inside without so much as a second thought and the door quickly clicked shut once more behind them. It was still dark for a few more seconds until one by one, the lights flickered on above them. From a few feet away, Setsuna noticed a man slowly making his way over to them. She smiled politely, remembering from her last visit here with Mana about a year ago that he was the arms dealer.

"Ah, it's good to see you ladies again!" he said with a smile as he extended a hand towards the swordswoman for a hardy shake. "Didn't think I'd be seeing Mana-san back in here so soon. Just in time I spose...just got a new shipment of goods in I think she'll find interesting."

Setsuna shook his hand in return and smirked. "Oh I'm sure you're right on that one...isn't he Mana-san...Mana-san?"

Setsuna turned her head to look beside her and instantly noticed that the tall assassin was missing. The swordswoman sighed and rolled her eyes as the man in front of her laughed; they both already knew where Mana had run off too. Setsuna waved the man off before making her way to the back of the store. As she came up on the hunched over figure of Mana, she couldn't help but laugh as the image of a small child in a candy store burst to the forefront of her thoughts.

"So Mana-san...you see anything you li-..."

"Oh my gods Setsuna-san look at this!" yelled the assassin excitedly as she pressed her face against the gun showcase. "It's the new version of the Cheytac M200 LRSS, or the Intervention! Just look at it's pure awesomeness Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna shook her head. "Yeah, yeah...it's a cool looking gun..."

"Gun? Gun?" began Mana as she turned away from the case to send the swordswoman a terrifying look. "Is a sniper rifle that has an integral bipod, folding stock, and a seven-round removable magazine with an advanced ballistic computer used to determine wind speed, elevation, and other factors with the ability to fire accurately at ranges over 2 miles with minimum recoil thanks to ultra light weight .408 rounds just a _cool looking gun_?"

Setsuna just stood there and blinked. "Well...no...I guess it's not..."

"Damn straight it's not!" smirked the assassin with a glint of passion in her eye as she turned back to the case. Then her eyes grew wide again as they caught sight of the next firearm beside it. "Oh my gods!"

"Wha-What is it now?" asked the swordswoman as she jumped in surprise at the sudden high pitched change in the tone of Mana's voice.

This time the assassin didn't tear her attention away from the case, and continued to stare longingly at the guns in front of her as she answered. "It's...it's...a perfectly maintained set of Beretta 92's..."

"Uh...did you need a minute alone there Mana-san?" asked Setsuna as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. She then bent down slightly to get a good look at Mana's face." Mana-san...you're drooling..."

The assassin continued on, completely ignoring the staring swordswoman. "These are mint condition semi-automatic pistols straight from Italy...it's the gun made famous for replacing the M1911 .45 ACP pistol as the standard sidearm of the U.S armed forces in 1985...it was first adopted by the Brazilian army in 1977, and later adopted by its' country of creation in its' Model 92S, SB, and F modifications...just look at them sitting there...that blackish-grey steel all shiny, begging for me to touch them and all their curved glory...damn those Italians can create some sexy looking pieces..."

"Sexy looking pieces?" muttered Setsuna under her breath. "Ummm...are...are we still talking about firearms?"

Suddenly Mana shot up to her feet and turned on a dime, placing her hands on both of Setsuna'a shoulders. "Setsuna-san...I need to have these three! I neeeeeeeeed them!"

Setsuna smiled nervously at the look of burning desire in Mana's eyes over these guns. She then gulped and glanced around the assassin's shoulder to try and find some sort of pricing indication. Her eyes landed on the small tags laid out in front of each piece; growing wide as she saw all the numbers laid out on them.

"I don't know Mana-san..." began Setsuna as she scratched the back of her head. "...aren't they kinda...pricey?"

"You can't put a price on love Setsuna-san!" replied Mana as she clenched her fist in determination. "Besides...I got a good amount saved up...plus you know...you could lend me some cash and I'll pay you back...sometime..."

Setsuna laughed and backed away. "Nope...no way...I'm not feeding your unhealthy love obsession..."

"Hey come on!" began Mana as she lunged for the swordswoman. Then an idea popped into her head. "I saved you from some sort of embarrassment that could have happened back at the dorms today...just think of it as you paying off your bill I'll be sending you..."

"What!" yelled Setsuna. "No way! You can't do that...that's cheating! I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Too late! Now pay up!"

The man at the front of the store heard the all too familiar sound of playful fighting going on in the back from where he stood behind his cash. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard the desperate pleas coming from his number one customer and the shut downs the other girl was throwing at her.

"No wonder that ninja girlfriend of hers chooses to go into hiding whenever she wants to come here..."


	5. How To What?

**Alright so this How To is for LooMoo for pointing out to me earlier that she was in fact, the 69****th**** reviewer of PP!, and both of us thinking it was hilarious considering what's in chapter 11...well, it's her reward lol.**

**Enjoy!**

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

**How To Be A "Twat Block"**

**Enter, The Mage Wonder Boy**

_Where is everybody today? Didn't they remember that they had training this morning at Eva's resort? Geeze...and I thought I was supposed to be the one who "needed to be babysat"...looks like you're the one who needs to have an eye kept on them Asuna..._

Negi was just making his way back to the dorms after his day of training, alone, with Evangeline. He was slightly irritated because Asuna, Kaede, Setsuna and Konoka were all supposed to join him today to go over tactical, in battle movements. Instead, the poor ten year old was subjected to a full days worth of a pissed off dark vampire mage taking out her irritation of those who didn't show up on him. Negi was now rubbing at a sore spot from a particularly hard magic infused punch he had received from Evangeline as he made his way up the stairs to his floor. He had already decided that he would track these girls down and see what it was that had caused them to miss something so important. His first stop was Kaede's room, as it was the closest to where he was.

Negi came up to the door and was about to knock, when he heard what sounded like someone being thrown onto a table. Panicking, the young boy quickly kicked open the door and burst inside; staff at the ready. "Kaede-san what going on? Are you ok? I heard a lou-...Mana-san? Why are you pinning Kaede-san to the table?"

The two girls in question quickly shot up form their awkward spot on the table and tried to straighten themselves out as Negi watched them with puzzled eyes. Kaede turned her face slightly to try and hide a laugh as she watched Mana basically turn as red as Setsuna did whenever Konoka teased her.

"Well?" asked the young mage, still looking confused.

Mana shook her head and said the first thing that popped into her head. "I uh...I got angry with Kaede-san because she took the last cookie from the kitchen and I really...really wanted some cookie..." she felt a sharp nudge come from her partner in crime as Kaede quickly caught on to the innuendo her assassin of a girlfriend just threw out to the little boy.

Negi sighed and shook his head. "Still Mana-san...that's no reason to go and get violent with Kaede-san. You know as your teacher I will not condone any sort of violence, especially from my own students..."

"Yes Negi sensei..." said Kaede as she expertly held in a laugh.

"It won't happen again Sensei..." added Mana.

"Good...now for what I came here for..." continued Negi, oblivious to everything he had just completely interrupted. "...Kaede, you missed our training session today and Evangeline and I had decided to round up those of you who missed it so that she could have a word with all of you...so I guess if the two of you would just follow me now please...we need to find the others..."

Mana and Kaede reluctantly followed Negi out the door and down the hallway to their next destination. Looks like the two girls would just have to wait until later to do what they had planned. The group of three now continued on, heading towards Negi's shared room where he hoped to find the other three that were missing. He was stopped however by Kazumi, who saw the look in his eyes and knew all too well what his mission was.

"Negi-kun...did Asuna-san miss training again this morning?" she asked as she sent a questioning look to her two classmates behind him; instantly telling that they would rather be anywhere but there right now.

"Unfortunately yes...why? Have you seen her?" he asked hopefully.

Kazumi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I totally saw her making her way over to Ayaka-san's room a little while ago...I'd definitely check there!"

Negi smiled back at the ever energetic journalist. "Why thank you Kazumi-san...I think I will!"

Once again the group of three made their way down the hallway, this time in the direction of the class rep's room. He was completely determined to track down the red head, as she rarely missed training sessions and could only imagine what kind of an excuse she would give him for missing this one. They quickly came up on the room and, without even knocking, as Ayaka had insisted he didn't need to do, Negi walked into the class rep's room.

"Asuna-san...are you in here?"

Just before Negi had entered, Asuna found herself held up against a wall with Ayaka kissing at her neck. Usually, it would have been the other way around; but the class rep had won a bet between the two of them and it was now the red head's turn to feel the wrath that was a horny Ayaka. Things were definitely getting hot as the class rep began to lift up the bottom of Asuna's shirt, indicating that she wanted it off as fast as humanly possible. Asuna meanwhile was busy trying to get the button open on the blonde's jeans. Just as the red head succeeded in freeing the button, she heard the door begin to creak and the squeaky voice of her teacher and roommate follow it. Without thinking, Asuna shoved Ayaka away from her as fast as possible, causing the class rep to tumble backwards in front of the couch across from them. Before Ayaka could yell at her for the sudden push, she stopped as her own ears picked up the footsteps of someone entering her room.

"Y-yeah I'm here Negi..." breathed Asuna as she quickly patted down her shirt to look more presentable. She saw the class rep fidgeting with her jean's button from where she stood. "What can I help you with?"

Negi sent her a confused look. "Where's Ayaka-san? I thought she was here with you?"

Ayaka quickly shot up from her hidden spot behind the couch. "There's my contact lens! I knew it was here somewhere!"

"I didn't know you wore contact lenses." said Negi with a smile as he sent a greeting nod to the blonde. He didn't notice Asuna face palm, but Kaede and Mana did and laughed lightly behind him.

"...oh...oh yes of course I do Negi-sensei!" she replied with an awkward laugh as she pretended to whip off the nonexistent lens and put it back in, poking her eye by accident and cursing in her head as it began to water. She then started to blink in order to regain sight in her eye. "See? I'm alright now!"

Asuna and the other two girls tried their hardest to keep from bursting out into hysterics as the irritated blonde shot a look to her own girlfriend. Negi on the other hand, was once again completely oblivious to the whole thing. "Well that's good Ayaka-san. Anyway, I need Asuna-san to accompany me to speak with Evangeline as she missed her training session today..."

Asuna facepalmed allowing for Ayaka to finally have a turn to laugh. "Shit I knew I forgot something...I'm sorry Negi...I'll come right with you..." she then smirked before adding. "And I'm sure Ayaka here would also loooooooove to tag along..."

"Hey but I..." began the class rep.

"Good, then let's move on!" cheered the young teacher as he turned on the spot to make his way once again out the door. "We still need to track down Setsuna-san and Konoka-chan!"

The new group of five made their way down the opposite hallway, back in the direction of Negi and Asuna's shared room. The red head however, thought that maybe it would be a good idea for her to go on ahead, as she had a bad feeling about what they may run into. She got a good few meters ahead of the rest of the group and quickly came to a stop at their door. She made it look like she was trying to unlock it, but instead pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything.

"...Set-chan...right there...just like that..."

"...Like this Kono-chan?..."

"...yeah...yeah, that's perfect..."

Asuna's eyes grew wide as she heard the little pieces on broken up conversation make its' way through the door. She couldn't believe it. "Holy shit no way...are they actually...hold on this isn't good...uhhhh think fast!"

Unfortunately, Asuna wasn't able to get anything out in time and Negi came up quickly on the door and reached for the handle. "Alright, time to get these two and be done with this..."

Asuna shot a nervous look to the other three girls and tilted her head towards the door, causing their eyes to grow wide in disbelief. She then tried a last minute ditch effort and made to grab Negi's arm. "Ne-Negi...I don't think they're in there...maybe we should try Setsuna's room?"

The young boy brushed her arm off and smiled. "Don't be silly Asuna-san...I can hear voices coming from inside!"

Before the four girls could do anything else, Negi opened the door and walked into the room. All they could do was hold their breaths and follow him inside. Negi froze in his spot and his eyes grew wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Oh my goodness..." began Negi slowly. "...is that the new Call of Duty game?"

Konoka turned her head and smiled from where she was sitting on the floor next to Setsuna. "Yeah, pretty cool isn't it? Set-chan and I picked it up while we were out a little while ago and decided to try it."

"Yeah...try it...DAMN IT ALL!" yelled the swordswoman as she got gunned down by a sniper in the game.

Kaede, Mana, and Ayaka all fell backwards as Asuna just stood there with her eye twitching. "But...but I heard...you guys sounded like...huh?"

"Oh...I was just showing Set-chan how to work the controls!" laughed Konoka as moved in to press the pause button on Setsuna's controller. "...Set-chan's never played a first person shooter before, so she didn't understand how to aim at things."

"Well I wouldn't mind giving it a go later...which reminds me..." began Negi with a serious look now coming over him. "...you two missed training today and now Evangeline wants to have a talk with all of you..."

"Oh no! We forgot and went to go get the game instead..." replied Konoka with a hint of worry in her voice. "...she's going to kill us...crap..."

The two girls on the floor quickly got up and began to follow the others out the door. Setsuna however, was feeling slightly confused with the way the other girls reacted upon entering the room. She tapped Asuna on the shoulder and leaned in to see if she could find out what was going on.

"Hey...Asuna-san...you said that you heard something..." whispered the swordswoman so no one else would hear. "...what exactly did you think was going on? You looked terrified and confused at the same time..."

"Well..." began the red head in a hushed tone, deciding that she would have fun with her friend. "...from what I heard you guys saying through the door...it totally sounded like you two goin at it..."

"WHAT? Bu-but I...I mean we...I mean don't get me wrong I would...but...GAH!"

Asuna laughed as the other girls all caught on and joined in; even Konoka couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh along. Negi however looked around them all in confusion.

_I swear...I will never understand these girls..._


	6. How To Make Poor Decisions

**I'm BACK! Exams are done and I'm ready to get some writing done! What better way to start than with a nice How To?**

**This particular story plays into a certain chapter of G2GA...if you've read it, you'll know what I'm talking about lol.**

**Look out for a new update for both PP! And TGMH over the next few days!**

**Enjoy!**

**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/**

**How To Make Poor Decisions**

**A Night Out With The Gymnast and Dad Lover**

"Maki-chan, would you seriously hold up a second?" whispered Yuna angrily as she lost sight of the pink haired gymnast going around a corner. She grumbled under her breath and shook her head before picking up the pace. "...if we get caught..."

Makie had stopped suddenly and felt her partner in crime gently bump into her after rounding the corner. She looked back to her friend and covered her mouth with her hand, looking at her with an out of place seriousness as she did. "Shhhhh! Yuna-chan...calm down. We do this all the time, there's no way we're gonna get caught!"

Yuna rolled her eyes, but decided to give into Makie once she felt the warm, soft hand brush against her lips. After the gymnast was sure she wouldn't get any more worrying coming from her baller friend, she removed her hand and smiled. Makie thought it was funny; the way she seemed to have power of Yuna. She couldn't help but be reminded of a certain raven haired classmate and the way she acted around a certain heiress when she hung out with Yuna lately. The gymnast then turned and laughed to herself, leaving the other girl staring at her with a questioning look.

_Yuna...you're so obvious even a dummy ranger like me can pick it up...I gotta say I'm kinda flattered. I mean, don't get me wrong...I'm open to situations like this, but I'm still leaning more towards guys than girls...though, it'd be hard to say no to you if you ever tried something..._

"Well...are you just gonna stand there, or are we gonna sneak in?" laughed Makie as she glanced over her shoulder.

Yuna shook her head slightly before stepping forward and past the gymnast towards the door in front of them. "Hey, I didn't risk getting into trouble with dad just to stand out here like a dumbass..." She smirked playfully as she gently twisted the handle and pushed the door open. "...Let's go have ourselves a good time!"

Minutes later, the two sports friends found themselves sitting at the bar inside the Mahora University pub. They had their fake I.D's that they had convinced, or annoyingly begged Chisame to make for them, in their pockets and ready to be taken out if need be. The girls didn't have to worry though; they had managed to sneak into the bar through the back enough times to simply be assumed to be of age. In fact, no one even seemed to think it all suspicious that the two girls in question were shorter than the average university student.

Jokes were exchanged and laughter was shared as shot after shot was thrown into the girls mouths; their faces getting redder and redder as the alcohol worked its' way into their systems. Usually when Makie and Yuna snuck out to the bar, they would only stay out for a short time and have very little to drink. Tonight however, was different from the rest; an odd feeling of confidence was running its' way through Yuna, and even the slow onset of drunk wasn't enough to hide it from Makie. As the drinks continued, the space between the two sports friends began to disappear. Soon it was as if they were the only two in the bar, and Yuna was beginning to feel braver with each drink she took.

_...Maaaaaan...Makie reeeeeaaaaaally looks awesome...like super awesome...like really super awesome...I wonder if maybes I shoulds finally go for its...can'ts hurts yeah? I means...lookin at her rights now, she totally seems to be into me at leasts a little tiny bits! She ain't moved away or nothins, and I keeps touching at her arms and stuffs...Know what self? I thinks Makie woulds definites be up for a liiiiiiitle girl funs times...yeah...let's do this!_

Yuna put down her glass and slapped on a drunken yet confident smirk before leaning closer to the pink haired gymnast. This was her chance to finally let Makie know that she was into her, and had been for a while now. She could see the look of surprise in her friend's eyes as she continued to lean in closer to her face with one goal in mind; plant one on her that she'll never forget. When Yuna first saw the surprised look she was getting, she felt a little uneasy thinking that Makie was going to get weirded out. Fortunately for the basketball star, the look of surprise turned into a blush and a smile, signalling that this was definitely ok for her to do. Yuna fist pumped in her head as the small gap was about to come to a close; that is, until she felt a soft finger come up and rest on her lips to stop her.

Yuna crossed her eyes and looked down at the finger in confusion before bringing them up to meet the gymnasts. "Heys! What gives Maki-chans?" she slurred out from under the finger still on her mouth.

"I knows whats you wantses Yuna..." replied Makie with just as much drunken slur to her speech. "...an' I'm totes oks with thats...but you gots ta works for it!"

"What's you talkin bouts, Makie?" asked Yuna with a slightly irritated huff. She was so close, and now it turned out she would actually need to put some work in to getting what she wanted from her closest friend.

The gymnast smiled and playfully touched at her friend's face, causing said girl to make an out of character blush. "...we shoulds...we shoulds totes plays a-hic...a game!"

"Game?" mumbled the slumping basketball star.

"Yeahs!" shouted Makie as she excitedly jumped up from her seat. Yuna watched in awe as the gymnast managed to pull off such a graceful act, despite being completely hammered. She then rested her hands on either of Yuna's shoulders and leaned in teasingly. "...if'n you wants a piece of Makie...you gots to plays the dare game!"

Yuna's eyes grew wide at the proposed game. This wasn't the first time she had heard of it, and it especially wasn't the first time she had played it with Makie. The reason why her face was now stuck in an odd surprised and nervous state, was because she knew exactly what came with agreeing to such situation. Her head began to flash with images of some of the stunts the gymnast had suckered her into from all of the other times they had played; one thing was certain, she was definitely in for a long night if she wanted to get that kiss from Makie.

Yuna sighed; there was no way around it, she wanted her friend too much to give up now. With a deep breath, the baller puffed out her chest and smirked, winking to the not-so surprised gymnast. "Makie...you gots yourselfs a deals!"

"I 's knews you'd says that!" smiled Makie deviously. She had to admit that she was feeling oddly excited when it came to teasing her friend. Maybe she might like this whole being with girls thing. She then leaned closer to Yuna and moved straight to her ear. The gymnast had already figured out part one of her dare. "Oks lookses...the bartender dude has his backs turned...I dares yous to reach behinds the bar...and grabs that biiiiiiiiiiiiiig bottle of vodkas!"

Yuna gulped and took a quick glance behind her. "Oks...then whats does I do afters I has it?"

Makie smirked and made a nod towards the door. "We sneaks out da fronts! Durrr!"

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at the look on Makie's face, or the words that had just left her mouth. It was one of the gymnast's cuter qualities that the baller had hopelessly fallen for; now she definitely knew to some extent how Setsuna felt. With a final nod towards her companion, Yuna slowly began to sneak her arm behind the bar. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest as a surge of adrenaline pumped through her. Finally, she felt her fingers wrap around the bottle and smirked as in one swift movement, she swiped it from the counter and thrust it under her hoody. Within seconds, Yuna felt her arm being yanked towards the door by an extremely giggly Makie.

Surprisingly, the girls managed to make it outside of the bar unscathed and bottle still intact; the gymnast still clutching onto her friend's arm as the rounded the corner to an ally. Once they stopped and caught their breaths, Yuna began to laugh and sent a triumphant wink to Makie while playfully shaking the bottle out in front of her. Thinking that her dare was big enough to be the end of the game, Yuna moved in for her reward; only to have the gymnast expertly slip under her arm with a giggle as the baller fell into an empty wall.

"OUCH! Makie wha-hic...wha giveses?" she asked as she rubbed at her watering eyes from bumping her nose off of brick. "Yous saids I can has kisses if'n I dids the dare!"

Makie, now feeling slightly more intoxicated as the alcohol from earlier continued to make its' way through her, playfully winked and wagged her finger in front of her friend's face. "Nows, nows Yuuuuuuuuuuuna...whens...whens dids I says the dare was overs?" she paused briefly to make a grab for the bottle to take a large swig before pushing it back into the baller's hands, urging her to do the same. "Tha..was jus parts ones...we gots a wholes nightses...waz withs the rushing?" she giggled once more before quickly leaning in and kissing Yuna on the cheek, causing said girl to spit out the mouthful of booze she had in surprise.

From that moment on, Yuna was completely engaged in an all out battle to win the dares being thrown at her in order to impress and win over her pink haired friend. As the stolen bottle of booze grew lower and lower in content, the dares began to get sillier and sillier. Everything from sprinting down the street topless to playing din-dong-ditch on the teacher's quarter's door was being completed by the ever determined basketball star. Nothing was going to stop the now completely wasted Yuna from getting that kiss from Makie. It was now pushing into the wee hours of the morning, and Makie was beginning to run out of ideas. Sensing that the game was coming to an end, Yuna quickly moved in and wrapped her arms around her gymnast friend.

"..." sang Yuna as she brought a finger up to rest on said girl's lips. "Me thinkses is times for the games to be doneses...hows bouts I gets m-hic-my rewards?"

Makie slumped forwards so that her forehead was resting on her wasted friends nose. She was at a complete loss as to what she could get her to do next, but she was having way to much fun to stop now. She quickly tried her best to think of one last thing she could get the baller to do before she finally gave in to the much wanted kiss. Slowly, her head began to swirl with an idea. Makie smirked and lifted her head, catching Yuna completely off guard when she placed her lips on the bottom lip of the girl in question. For a split second, Yuna was in bliss mode as she felt the girl who she so desperately wanted kiss her. The party was crashed just as quickly as it had started though; leaving Yuna confused.

Makie then backed away playfully and slowly, keeping a suggestive look in her eyes. "...ifs yous wans mores Yuuuuuuuunaaaaa...there's ones mores thingses you gots ta doos..."

With that, Makie turned and giggled as she took off down the street towards their new destination; the baller quickly following behind her.

A few hours later, Setsuna was out on early morning patrol in the woods; scanning for any sign of danger just as the sun began to poke its' way into the sky. It was the perfect Saturday morning, and she was more than happy to have gotten up so early to get patrolling out of the way so that she could begin training. The swordswoman sighed though as she remembered catching two of her classmates sneaking off of campus while out on her night rounds. Setsuna wondered what Makie and Yuna possibly could have gotten up to last night, but laughed it off; knowing already that it was probably something even to ridiculous for her to understand. She just hoped that when they were finished with whatever it was they were doing, that they made it back to their dorm rooms safe. After a final trek around the dorms, the swordswoman sighed happily and made her way towards her favorite place to train in the woods. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh, woodsy air as she made her way into the clearing; however, she was interrupted when she tripped over an unnoticed heap at her feet.

Setsuna quickly shot up from the ground and wrapped her hands around Yunagi. "Who goes th-...uhhhhhhhhhh...w-whoa..." The swordswoman turned a bright shade of red as she took in the sight of her gymnast and basketball star classmate cuddled up on the grassy ground under Yuna's hoody...not wearing anything.

The girls on the ground quickly shot their eyes open at the sudden noise. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, but soon the two girls found themselves looking at each other; both noticing at the same time just how close and naked they were. Instead of freaking out however, both Makie and Yuna just lay there laughing, completely forgetting that Setsuna had been the one to wake them up with her embarrassed freak out.

Yuna continued to laugh as she reached up and ruffled the messy pink hair across from her. "So...I guess I won the dare game then huh?"

"Looks like it..." laughed Makie along with her. The gymnast's eyes then landed on the awkward looking swordswoman who was currently trying to make herself scarce behind a tree. "Setsuna-san...it's cool...don't worry about it and just come out here already..."

"N-no...that's alright Makie-san..." stuttered the swordswoman. "I'll...I'll just stay right here until you guys are dressed..."

The two girls laughed as the slowly began to stretch out and made a grab for the clothes that were on the ground next to them. Makie was fast, and pretty much had everything back on before Yuna had even managed to pull her shirt over her head, still laying down out of lazyness. She made a grab for her pants and panties, when a question suddenly popped into her head.

"Ummm...what exactly did we end up finishing with last night?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head. "...everything after running topless is pretty much a blur to me."

Makie stood there and placed her chin in her palm as she tried to remember. "I have no idea...I'm drawing a blank her too..."

Yuna slowly began to sit up. "Well whatever it was, I bet it was something ridic-OH GODS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY BUTT!"

Yuna quickly fell back down onto her back and rolled from side to side in pain while she made to grab the sore spot in question. As soon as the yelp of pain reached her ears, Setsuna tore from her spot behind the tree and made her way over to her friend's side; throwing away her awkwardness from before in order to help. Both Makie and the swordswoman watched in confusion as Yuna continued to roll around on the ground in front of them. The two onlookers glanced at each other, wondering what they should do before Makie suggested that Setsuna gently turn the baller over so that they could see what was the cause of the injury. With a nod and an awkward gulp, Setsuna placed her hands at Yuna's sides and slowly, rolled her over onto her stomach. Suddenly, Makie and Setsuna fell completely silent.

Yuna grew extremely worried, thinking that something must be horribly wrong with her if her friends were unable to speak. She took a shaky breath. "W-well...what's wrong? Is...is it that bad?"

There was another few seconds of silence before the two onlookers fell to the ground in hysterical fits of laughter. Setsuna even found herself tearing up as she tried to find the words to let her friend know what horrible thing she had done to herself. "Y-Y-Yuna-saaaaan! I...I can't believe it! Oh Gods, what were you thinking!"

"I can't believe that we actually went through with that!" laughed Makie, but also trying her best to show remorse for her friend. "I...I'm soooooooo sorry Yuna!"

The baller rolled her eyes irritably as she glanced behind her to her two friends. "Would you guys just quit it for a second and tell me what's going on?"

Setsuna was the first to stop laughing and quickly tried to calm herself enough to speak seriously with her irritated friend. "Well...you see Yuna...you seem to...have gotten yourself a tattoo..."

Yuna's eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh...oh gods..." she paused to take a gulp. "Wh-what is it is of?" she braced herself, expecting to have something stupid written across her ass.

"Ummm...well..." began the swordswoman as she looked at the still laughing Makie. She sighed, knowing that this was going to be something she would have to keep secret with her until the day she died. "...geeze...I don't know how you're gonna hide this in the baths but...you have a tattoo of a mini magical girl version of Makie...o-on your...butt"


	7. How To Get A Confession

**Oh hey everyone...long time...no updates...on anything...I'm really sorry about that, and I promise now that life and stuff has sorted itself out, there will be more!**

**MORE! As in look out for a PP! Update very soon! As well as a few other things, sweet yeah?**

**Also for these How To's...feel free to throw in any ideas you might have cause I would love a writing challenge!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long guys, I promise I'm back!**

**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/**

**How To**

**Get A Confession...**

**Starring **

**The Hopeless Half-Demon**

**And The Persistent Princess**

_CRAP CRAP CRAP!...She's gonna be here any second now...I'm not ready, there's no way I can go through with this!...I'm gonna look and sound so stupid!_

Setsuna was busily running around her dorm room in a near blind panic, trying her best to fix it up. Today, she was going to have Konoka over to relax and watch movies' much like every other Sunday since reuniting after their class trip to Kyoto. Usually, there would be very little reason for the swordswoman to get so up in arms and jump head first into an OCD session about her charge coming over, but today was different. For a long time now, she had been seriously contemplating her true feelings towards Konoka, almost to the point where it took her over completely. It even began to interfere and distract her from her school work and training.

It had gotten so bad, that at one point just under a week ago, Asuna had to sit her down and knock some reality into her. They had just started a round of training when Konoka had stopped by to quickly ask what her two friends would want for dinner. As the heiress turned to leave, Setsuna's attention was instantly drawn to watching her walk away...all while Asuna was in mid attack...needless to say that the following smash of an impact lead to a string of cursing from the furious red head, followed by a glare that made even the half demon within Setsuna cower in fear.

Once things settled down, Asuna took a deep breath and rolled her eyes; she was going to do whatever it took to get Setsuna to finally confess her feelings to her best friend and roommate. After a few hours of persuasion, accompanied by much complaining and a few attempts at either dropping the subject or escaping from the swordswoman, Asuna was finally starting to get through to her.

"Look Setsuna...Pretty much everyone in our class already know how you feel about her..." began the red head, "Shit, even Negi has some sort of idea...and that kid is as dense as concrete when it comes to love and stuff...Why not just suck it up and tell her? You must have some idea already on how she feels about you...it's kinda really obvious..."

Setsuna sighed as she looked away from her friend. "Yeah, yeah...I know..." she then mumbled under her breath. "...Doesn't make it any easier..."

Asuna clicked her tongue and pulled her mumbling friend under her arm. "Course it makes it easier bird brain! Konoka basically throws herself at you every single day...all you gotta do is catch..."

"But what if-..."

"No! No buts bud!" Asuna interrupted before Setsuna could get her panicked words of doubt out. "You ARE gonna tell her that you love her next chance you get...I mean it! I'm not gonna train with you all distracted anymore!"

Since that day, Setsuna kept getting irritable glares from Asuna any time she turned to look back at Konoka or when she was asked to pass out papers to the class. If she wasn't around to get the glares, you could be sure that Asuna was sending the swordswoman prodding text messages. Finally, Setsuna gave in and told her friend that she would tell Konoka everything on Sunday when she came over.

Now that the promised day of confessing finally arrived, Setsuna was having second thoughts and was even considering faking sick and cancelling; that is, until she realized that Asuna would just step up the pestering...and that Konoka would come over anyway to help and look after her. Nope, no matter how she tried to think of ways to get out of it, it just wasn't going to work for her. Setsuna was doomed to love her Konoka, and would just have to fess up.

"Alright Setsuna...let's just keep calm and try to focus..." said the swordswoman out loud to herself. "Besides...you have nothing to really, really worry about...I mean...it's mutual...right?"

"Who are you talking to Seeeeeeeet-chaaaaaaan?...and what's mutual?"

Setsuna felt as if ice was quickly tearing its' way up from her toes to the top of her head. While she was busy panicking and mumbling away to herself with her back to the door, Konoka had managed to sneak in unnoticed. The heiress was now standing only a few feet behind her, trying not to give away that she was giggling at her out-of-commission protector. Despite what Setsuna may have thought, Konoka had known for a long time now what sort of effect she had on the swordswoman. She also knew that her protector loved her just as much as she did in return. The only reason why the heiress never came out and said anything to Setsuna, was that she loved to watch how flustered the swordswoman got; it was what drove Konoka wild into her fits of want anyway.

Setsuna was completely unaware of the fun Konoka seemed to be having behind her as she was too busy trying to figure out an excuse for saying mutual. She quickly spun around and said the first thing that came to mind. "The use of nuclear weapons in today's society would definitely mean mutual destruction for everyone! Sooooooo...there's...uh...no real need...to uh...worry about it happening now...you know...yeeeeaaaah..."

"Wooooooow Set-chan..." sighed Konoka as she stared at her protector. "...I had no idea that you were so political and thought about this kind of stuff when you're alone..."

On the inside, the swordswoman was wishing for herself to spontaneously combust for the words that just fell out of her mouth. On the outside however, she looked as calm as she could while she scratched the back of her head and moved to close the door behind the heiress. "Yeah well...you know...these things are always important to think about...How about that movie now yeah?"

Setsuna watched as Konoka shot her a smile of approval before making her way over to the couch. While her back was turned, the swordswoman face palmed and shook her head to herself before taking a calming sigh and following her charge. Once the DVD was popped into the player and the lights were slammed off, Setsuna flopped down onto the opposite end of the couch; desperately trying to get herself refocused on the task of confessing at hand. After doing some quick calculation, the swordswoman figured that she had just over two hours if she wanted to tell Konoka during the movie; plenty of time to calm down and think it out. Just as she felt like her head was coming back to her, Setsuna felt a very familiar presence come right up on her side. Without even looking, she knew that Konoka was now snuggling up into her arms to get comfortable for the movie. If an outsider was to walk into the small dorm right now, they would see two girls cuddling with one another as if they had been seeing each other for years. Setsuna lounging in the corner between the arm of the couch and the back. Konoka huddled in snug to her protector's chest just under her arm. It was easy moments like this that made it hard for Setsuna to deny her feelings, and made Konoka wish that the movie would never end.

For a few moments, Setsuna lost all train of thought as she gave into the easy and relaxing feeling from the calm and slow rhythm of her princess's breathing. It was so easy to just be with her like this.

_What if I confess and, say we do end up together...what if all this changes and something bad happens? What if I lose her? What if...what would happen if she ever stopped loving me?..._

"Set-chan, is something wrong?" asked a very concerned looking Konoka as she gently pushed up to look better into her protector's eyes. "You're breathing kind of stopped and you look a little worried..." she stopped and tried not to giggle. Already knowing what was on Setsuna's mind, she decided to take a jab. "...you aren't still thinking about nuclear war or anything, are you?"

The swordswoman was glad it was dark in the room, she would have a hard time trying to explain away her blush of embarrassment otherwise. "No, no...nothing like that...it's not important..."

Konoka pouted and sat upright. "Well obviously it's something important if it makes you look so worried...can I try guessing?"

"Huh? Wha...wait no..."

"Aww come on, it'll be fun!" said Konoka with a little smile spreading over her face. "Besides, I wanna know how well I KNOW my Set-chan!"

_Y-your Set-chan?..._Setsuna thought to herself.

Konoka then leaned n closer to the swordswoman, causing her to tense up. The heiress then proceeded to look her protector up and down, making playful humming noises as she did. "Hmmmmm...Are you thinking about something or someone specific?"

Setsuna gulped a little, nodding. "Yes..."

"I see..." replied Konoka in a very detective-like tone. "A person then?" Again she paused as she watched Setsuna nod yes. "And would this person be someone I know?"

"Konoka-I mean Kono-chan...at this point, you know everyone that I know..."

"Now now Set-chan...just a simple yes or no will be fine..." laughed the heiress as she watched her protector grow slightly more uncomfortable. "So is this person someone I know or what?"

Setsuna sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"There, see how easy that was?" asked Konoka with another giggle as she gently put a hand on Setsuna's forearm. She felt a small twitch under the touch and hid her smile; this was going to be fun. "Alright so this person...are they in some sort of danger and that's why you're worried?"

"Well no..."

"Alright, no danger...let's see. Are they mad at you?" once again Konoka leaned in a little more without the swordswoman noticing.

"No...least I hope not..." replied Setsuna as she quickly glanced over the heiress to make sure there was no sign of anger. Instantly, she felt relieved when she didn't pick up on any.

"Ok...no danger and they aren't mad at you huh?" Konoka allowed her hand to slowly graze up Setsuna's arm. She was going to press for it with her next question, hoping that it wouldn't scare the swordswoman off. "Do you maybe have feelings...for this person?"

Setsuna was taken by surprise at the question and almost felt as if her throat was closing up. There was no way she could answer this question truthfully without Konoka pressing on, eventually leading to the point of no return. She was torn, but in the end knew that this was something that she would just have to do. With another gulp, Setsuna answered. "...yes..."

It was now Konoka's turn to be surprised. She had no idea that Setsuna would give in and answer that way. Excitement was building as she continued on. "Are you maybe kinda worried...cause you think that...they don't feel the same?"

"No..."

Again, Konoka was taken aback. Apparently, she had made her own feelings for her protector a little more obvious than she had thought. "Soooo...you know for sure that they feel the same then?"

"...yes..." answered Setsuna with her eyes unknowingly glued to the ceiling.

"Ok...are...are you close with this person?" asked Konoka as she now began to feel her heart pumping away in her chest. Unconsciously she continued to graze Setsuna's arm and even began to move closer.

"...v-very close...yes..." the swordswoman had to fight herself in order to get it out, but felt a little more relief once the words left her lips. She also began to unconsciously move closer.

"Would you say that this person...means a lot to you?" breathed out the heiress as she tried to hide her excitement.

"...yes..."

"Like as a friend or-..."

"More, much more than a friend yes..." interrupted Setsuna. Her head was working on autopilot now.

"Set-chan...do you...love this person?" Konoka could barely contain herself and swore that she felt a tear make its' way to her eye.

There was no turning back now; this was it. Setsuna took a deep breath and decided that she would be the one to end this game. She was going to do it. This was definitely the time. She leaned in closer now, putting a hand to Konoka's cheek as she pulled her face toward her own. "Kono-chan...yes...I love this person...I love...you."

Without another word, the small space between the half-demon and the princess closed completely.

SMACK!

Suddenly Setsuna felt her eyes spring open and a searing pain flood over her face. Light came pouring in all around her and she quickly became aware of the soft feeling of grass under her. Just as she was about to ask herself where she was, the answer was yelled at her.

"SETSUNA YOU ASS! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Asuna from a few feet in front of her, also on the ground. "I'm not Konoka bird brain! Don't go pulling that kissy crap on me! Frigg bud...here I am trying to help you come too after your distracted ass crashed into me during training and BAM! Lip lock!"

Setsuna sat up more and shook her head. "What happened? Wait...what day is it?"

Asuna shook her own head. "It's Monday afternoon, Konoka was here a few minutes ago asking about dinner...you got distracted...Damn it, I'm tired if this...you're confessing to Konoka if it's the last thing I make you do!"

"So all of that just now...was a dream?" asked Setsuna confused.

"Dream...DREAM?!" replied Asuna. "Dude...I like you and all, really...don't kiss me any more in your dreams..."

"WHAT?! WAIT, NO THAT'S NOT!...ASUNA!"

"Oh, and if you don't confess to Konoka...I'M TELLING HER YOU KISSED ME!" yelled the red head as she shot up and turned towards the dorms.

"BUT...BUT...damn it..." was all Setsuna could shoot off before tearing across the lawn after her friend.


End file.
